Dia de campo
by DawnAngel14
Summary: Caridad lleva a Nacho por un paseo a su tierra natal... claro que él pensaba otra cosa...


Hola! Espero este nuevo escrito de CA les guste, note que no hay nada de amor a esta pareja y es una de mis favoritas jajaja. Tambien queria comentarles que los nombres de personajes faltantes fueron agregados a las listas, DE NADA ;)

besitos

Rocio

**Disclaimer: Casi Angeles no me pertenece, sino a Cris Morena Group y RGB Entertainment, yo soy una simple fan :D**

* * *

><p><em>Día de campo<em>

**oo00oo00oo00oo00oo**

—Arriba Nachito, llegamos —anunció la joven, poniéndose de pie y descendiendo con gracia que había adquirido tras viajar en ese medio de transporte tantas veces.

El adolescente, criado siempre entre imponentes edificios, aún no se acostumbraba al campo. De hecho, no creía acostumbrarse jamás, es más, ni siquiera había podido acostumbrarse a ese medio de transporte, si es que así podía decirsele... ¿cómo dijo la paisa que se llamaba, lechera? Tendría que averiguar el número de algún remis para regresar, no había forma alguna en que él, Nacho Perez Alzamendi, hijo del gran juez Perez Alzamendi, vregresaría a esa cosa por voluntad propia.

Bajó de esa cosa torpemente, causando una pequeña sonrisa en cierta paisana. Era cierto que Nacho era egocéntrico y algo malcriado, pero era un buen chico, ella lo sabía. Caridad Martina Cuesta estaba determinada a afirmar lo que ya daba por hecho, su Nachito era un hombre hecho y derecho, su problema era "la junta", como ella le decía, rodearse de chicos como Jero Vanstrate, ese era el problema. Ella estaba convencida, contrario a lo que opinaban sus amigas, de que podía sacar lo mejor de él alejándolo del ruido y la junta de la gran ciudad y trayéndolo a su tierra, a sus raíces, al lugar más puro y sagrado para ella...

Tefi había estallado en carcajadas cuando la oyó, diciendo "que grasada" o algo por el estilo, ganándose un golpe directo en la cara cortesía de su hermanastra. Melody actuó de intermediaria, sorprendiendo a todas al afirmar que lo que decía "Charity" tenía algo de sentido. Sin embargo, la rubia después le pidió un favor especial, le entregó una cámara de fotos y le pidió que le sacara a Nacho tantas fotos como fuese posible en el campo. La razón era completamente desconocida para Caridad, pero su inocencia fue superior a su curiosidad y aceptó el pedido de su "amiga" sin dudarlo.

—Más vale que esto valga la pena, paisa —advirtió Nacho, sacudiéndose la poca tierra que quedaba en sus ropas.

Ciertamente debía serlo. Cuando Caridad le había propuesto la idea de pasar un día en el campo que pertenecía a los Inchausti y que su familia había cuidado por tanto tiempo, él aceptó sin dudarlo ni por un segundo. ¿La razón? Simple, las palabras textuales de ella fueron "Nachito, yo quiero llevarte a mi tierra, que recorras mi pradera, que bebas de mi río, que pruebes mis t..." ¿Qué creen que pensó la mente de Nacho? ¡Obvio que malinterpreto todo inmediatamente! Ni siquiera la dejó terminar su oración cuando aceptó, dejándola muy contenta. Le sorprendió esa "indirecta tan directa" de la paisa, pero supuso que así se hablaba en el campo, además, según él, "Nachito Perez Alzamendi era irresistible, ¿cómo se iba a negar?"

—Bueno, me parece que deberíamos ir a la plaza para esto —propuso Caridad, tomándolo de la mano y comenzando la caminata— No queda muy lejos.

—¿En una plaza? ¿Te gusta en público? —se sorprendió él, sus ojos a punto de salirse de sus órbitas. ¿Quién hubiese pensado que la paisa pudiese ser tan... provocativa?

—Claro, ¿dónde más gaucho? —asintió ella como toda obviedad.

Tras una no muy larga caminata, llegaron al pueblo, lleno de polvo y gente humilde, un pueblo venido a menos común y corriente. Llegaron hasta la plaza del pueblo, que era considerablemente grande y con muchos árboles, y se sentaron a la sombra de uno de ellos.

Él inmediatamente la besó, tomándola por sorpresa. Ella aceptó el beso, pero al ver que el no se separaba, que la seguía besando apasionadamente, fue ella quien los separó, colocando una de sus manos sobre el pecho de su novio, deteniéndolo en el acto.

—¿Qué pasa man? —preguntó Nacho.

—Nada, nada, sólo que... —murmuró ella, mirando a la mochila que había traído desde su casa— Pense que primero podríamos comer algo... yo no almorcé.

—Yo tampoco —añadió él, y abrieron la mochila.

De la mochila, la muchacha extrajo varios sandwiches de jamón y queso, frescos y deliciosos, que ella misma había preparado y empacado para la situación con una pequeña ayuda de Cielo, quien al oír de su viaje con Nacho no pudo sino sonreírle diciéndole que todo lo que pensaba era maravilloso y que eso era verdadero amor, y por ello la ayudaría en todo lo que pudiese.

La comida se pasó rápido, Caridad comió poco mientras oía a Nacho contarle algo sobre un deporte llamado rucky... rugi... rug... algo como eso, ella no entendió absolutamente nada pero para no quedar como una ignorante asintió con la cabeza y rió cuando él decía algo que pensaba que era gracioso. Él sí comió varios sandwiches, lo cual la llenó de felicidad al ver que le gustaba su comida. Gracias a un consejo de Cielo fue que eligió esa comida y no lo que tenía inicialmente planeado, una comida nativa de ese pueblo que... bueno, digamos que contenía cosas que probablemente hubieran hecho a este joven vomitar de sólo oirlas, después de todo estamos hablando de Nacho.

—Muy buenos estos sandwiches che —comentó el Perez Alzamendi— ¿Dónde los compraste?

—No, no los compre los hice con Cielo —le corrigió Caridad.

—Ah bueno... —dijo él, luego preguntó ansioso— ¿Ya terminaste?

—Sí —asintió ella tras guardar los que sobraban, poniéndose de pie.

—¿A dónde vas paisa?

—Vení, hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

Y con esas palabras, él a regañadientes la siguió. Caminaron más que antes, mucho más, salieron del pueblo y llegaron hasta el campo, pero no cualquier campo, el de los Inchausti, el campo donde Caridad se crió y vivió toda su vida hasta la muerte de su padre.

—Yo no vengo aca desde... desde que mi tata se fue al cielo, que en paz descanse —declaró Caridad, mirando al firmamento por alguna razón.

—¿Y por qué vinimos acá? —preguntó su novio, confundido.

—Es que quería visitar mi viejo cuarto —comentó ella, saltando la tranquera e ingresando a lo que alguna vez fue su hogar.

El lugar era, en opinión de Caridad, hermoso, pero para Nacho, era "lo más grasa que había visto en toda su vida". Muebles de mimbre, alfombras que parecían hechas de cuero de vacas, y ningun aparato electrónico a la vista, ni una televisión ni una computadora ni siquiera un mísero teléfono. No, para él no contaba como tal el aparato con números junto al sofá, simplemente no era posible, era demasiado antiguo, para él parecía ser el primer teléfono inventado. "_Estos gauchos tienen que actualizarse ya man_" se dijo a sí mismo el hijo del juez.

La muchacha lo guió por su antigua casa, que se encontraba deshabitada desde que la Corporación Cruz perdió interés en esa propiedad, y subieron al segundo piso, donde se encontraba la que alguna vez había sido la habitación de ella. Allí fue donde se detuvieron.

—Nachito, ¿te gustaría cabalgar? —ofreció ella con la más pura inocencia.

—¡Obvio paisa! —casi gritó de la excitación su novio— ¿Vos sabes la experiencia que tengo?

—¿Ah sí? Con la cara de gaucho inexperto que tenés, mira vos —murmuró su novia— Bueno, esperame acá que ahora vuelvo.

Y con esas palabras, la paisa se retiró. Nacho inmediatamente supo lo que debía hacer.

Entró a la antigua habitación de Caridad. Había un poco de polvo, pero además de eso el lugar estaba intacto, la Corporación Cruz al parecer había hecho un buen trabajo cuidando del lugar durante su tiempo allí. Se arrojó en la cama. Se quitó su camisa, luego su remera, luego sus zapatillas, sus medias, su jean...

—Espero que estés listo —anunció la voz de Caridad desde afuera.

—Ni te imaginas cuanto —sonrió pícaramente él.

—Bueno, entonces...

Caridad entró a la habitación, una montura para caballo en cada mano y una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

... ¿Qué?

Su rostro no reflejaba enojo, ni angustia, sino confusión. Pura confusión, como si realmente la escena ante sus ojos fuese un sueño. ¿Qué rayos hacía Nachito desnudo en la cama sobre la que ella había dormido desde que era una criatura inocente? Algo no encajaba... pero una cosa era segura...

Eso no podía estar bien.

—¡¿Qué haces? —tronó Caridad, y por el tono de su voz Nacho captó que algo no andaba bien, por lo que se puso de pie— ¡Tapate Nachito por favor! ¿Qué haces en paños menores me podrías explicar?

—Pe... pero paisa... pensé que nosotros ibamos a... —intentó explicarse, pero más que enclarecer, oscureció.

—¡Pero mira si serás guaso, atrevido! —exclamó ella, ya no confundida sino genuinamente enojada.

¡¿Cómo se le ocurría a Nachito proponerle algo así sin antes pedirle matrimonio? "_Esta gente de la cuidad esta loca_" declaró en su mente antes de salir casi corriendo de allí mientras Nacho se vestía a las apuradas.

**Fin.**


End file.
